timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of TV Idents by PBS
Here is a list of TV Idents shown on PBS Kids (Don't expect images for all of them) *Arthur (1999-2008) This ident starts on an orange background with a small face. He begins to whistle, revealing he has a large head and is using a hose, and the camera zooms out quickly outward to see a neighborhood. You notice that everything has glasses on. Then there are girls jumping rope and a mother rocking her baby in a stroller. The PBS Kids logo appears with Arthur in it. TRIVIA *The background is the same as the Dot logo. *Barney and Friends (1999-2008) In this ident, Dash and Dot are walking in a yellow setting. They go by flowers, cars, and houses. The last one of each of those is purple. Dash says "Whoa!" and then he sees Barney in the PBS Kids logo. In the background, you can see purple dots coming out from behind the logo at a steady rhythm. TRIVIA: In the WNED version, a voiceover says "PBS Kids and WNED. See any purple dinosuars lately?" *Between the Lions (2000-2008) This one shows Dash and Dot looking for books. They are seeking each other, removing books. Theo looks up and found, then he is in the logo with a rectangular background circling. There is another one used as a PBSKids.org ident at the end of the show where instead of Theo, Click appears in the PBS Kids logo. The background is black at the bottom and at the top is a computer background. *Caillou (2000-2008) This one shows Dash holding a kite, Dot riding on a bicycle, and the sun in the sky singing. The sun zooms in when the kite passes. Caillou is inside the logo with a sunshine background. *This is the only time Dot and Dash's mother appears on television. *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) This one shows an artist painting a simple picture (only filling the page with one color). He tries yellow, blue, and finally red. Clifford is behind the picture and goes in the logo. Splashes of primary colors are in the background. *Corduroy (2000-2001) In this one, a monorial bus is seen with a man with a coat, suddenly a button drops out and the button moves through the buildings and pipes until it changes to the PBS Kids logo with Corduroy in it. *Curious George (2006-2015) On a yellow boxy background, the PBS Kids logo with Dash in it appears. Suddenly, George walks in from the right and flips the logo to reveal the same result, but with George instead of Dash. TRIVIA * This bumper is also used before local funding bumpers for Curious George. *Dragon Tales (2000-2005) This one shows the dragons playing instruments (Ord: Drum kit Cassie: Triangle Zak and Wheezie: Bongo drum). Suddenly, one of the drums gets knocked over. Ord appears in the logo with sound waves in the background. *Elliot Moose (2000-2001) In this one a bird passes by a train conductor, a Godzilla-type monster, a trumpet, and an old sailboat. They go left from the screen while the bird goes right which causes the PBS Kids logo to appear with Elliot Moose in it. TRIVIA *The background is like the Windows XP Vortex wallpaper, with a lighter shade of blue. *George Shrinks (2000-2006) You see a toy plane flying in a yard. It flies in the window and George comes out. He goes inside the PBS logo with flower pedals as the background. TRIVIA *There are two version of this ident. In one, the plane is green. In the other, the plane is red. * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2004) Animals perform inside a circus, then we got to a cannon and a clown juggles balls, forming the PBS Kids logo with Marvin in it. There are four squiggly lines that make the background. TRIVIA *In the actuall show, clowns are not portrayed in positive light, yet this ident has one. *Sesame Street (1999-2008) In this one a dog is seen on Lindenhurst New York. He is thinking of a fire hydrant. The hydrant thinks of a robot. The robot thinks of Dash turning a key. Dash thinks of Elmo, then finally Elmo thinks of himself in the PBS Kids logo. The background is filled with purple spirals. *Seven Little Monsters (2000-2006) Dash and Dot are in a green hallway with seven doors. They open each door. Each monster has a door. For example One has a door with sports equipment inside of it. Five's door then opens last with a doughnut rolling out. The PBS Kids logo appears with Five inside. Two green swirls make the background. *Teletubbies (1999-2004) This starts with a bird that sees a yellow hill with a worm on it. In reality, it is Laa-Laa's loop on her head. He pulls at it and he flings himself to Dipsy's head and spins around, then goes to Tinky-Winky's. He ends up on Po's head and tries to go through her circle but can't. Then four logos appear, each with a Teletubby inside. The background has large blue stripes shaking a bit. *PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch (2000-2001, 2001-2004) This ident shows a worm looking in a microscope at microscopic letters that are like bacteria on a book. While the worm looks at them, they add up. The words Bookworm Bunch zooms in from the circle and shown the main characters of the Bookworm Bunch in the background. TRIVIA *This ident, although used more frequently during the second season of Bookworm Bunch, has the titular characters from the two shows dropped after the first season in it. Whether it was used in the first season or not is unknown. *A high quality version is rare. *The fact that someone else has it is also unknown. *Timothy Goes to School (2000-2001) In this one, a lunchbox is seen, in it is an apple and a sandwich and other things for Timothy's lunch. Timothy takes a bite of an apple before putting it back. Then the lunchbox is seen closed with Timothy in the pbs kids logo. He is seen eating the apple he packed. A blue or red hexadecagon (16 sided polygon) expanding out is shown in the background. TRIVIA *At the start, the lunchbox has the dot logo on it. *Wishbone (1999-2001) A book gets opened. You see a cowgirl on a horse get out and go back in. Then, Frankenstein tries getting out of the book. The book suddenly closes because of a paw and Frankenstein falls in. It immediately zooms to the PBS logo with Soccer in it. The background is like the Dot ident but instead of the lines moving, the lines get bigger and smaller. TRIVIA *Part of this ident is on the web. Also, the full ident is seen on a YT video, albeit almost in black and white and in horrible TV quality. The ident has now been found in much better quality. *An HQ version of the ident has finally been uploaded. *Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) This one begins with a giraffe going to a tree branch. He tries to grab some leaves, but flings himself to the ground (which is shown about three seconds later). Then leaves end up in an elephant's trunk, and a wild cat jumps in and grabs them. He continues running until Zoboo's arm appears and grabs the leaves. Then Zoboo is in the logo with three tall quadrilaterals behind him. They are yellow, pink and gold with a black outline around them. *ZOOM (1999-2005) This one is a little different from the others. It has Dash's profile while walking. He thinks about a lion, an alien, a spaceship and finally PBS. Dash is inside the logo next to the show's logo, surrounded by other kids in different colored bubbles. Here is a list of station idents that were shown on some programs: *In the first one Dash is making incredible shadows. He then makes the PBS Kids logo with orange ovals moving around in the background. Cyberchase (Hacker is in the logo), The Noddy Shop/Make Way for Noddy (Noddy), Bob the Builder (Bob), Tots TV (Tillie), It's a Big Big World (Snook), Theodore Tugboat (Theodore), Jakers! (Piggley), WordGirl (Becky Botsford and Captain Huggy Face), Boohbah (Zumbah), and Liberty's Kids (James, Sarah, Henri) use this ident. TRIVIA *Snook is slow in the It's a Big Big World ident Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-49-10.png|Boobah ident Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-51-29.png|Cyberchase ident 1465951413589.jpg|Its a Big Big World ident Screenshot 2016-04-22-20-52-54.png|Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks ident In the second one you can see a crab who is on the beach then floats down in the ocean. Octopi, jellyfish, fish, starfish, and seahorses are swimming around. Still following the crab she reaches her home and air bubbles float up. They make the PBS Kids logo appear. In the background you'll see the bubbles coming out from behind the logo. Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (Fred Rogers), Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Jay Jay), Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa), The Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear), Anne of Green Gables (Anne), and Thomas and Friends (Thomas) use this ident. AnneGreenGablesTVID.png|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series ident Screenshot 2016-06-20-20-47-09.png|The Berenstain Bears ident (WFWA) ImageCorp 20160712180813.jpg|Jay Jay the Jet Plane Screenshot 2016-06-20-20-51-42.png|Mr. Rogers Neighborhood (WFWA 39) Screenshot 2016-07-01-11-14-52.png|Sagwa ident (WFWA 39) *In the third one is a Pig, who forms into a bird flying, then into a cricket, then a fish, and finally a Stegosaurus in shape of a book, which opens to reveal the PBS logo with a character inside it to promote the upcoming show. Reading Rainbow (LeVar Burton is in the logo), Clifford's Puppy Days (Little Clifford), Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Annie) and Postcards from Buster (Buster Baxter) used this. BookOfVirtuesTVID.png|Adventure From the Book of Virtues ident Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-51-00.png|Cliffords Puppy Days ident (another bug) Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-54-42.png|Reading Rainbow ident The fourth one shows Dot walking in a green background and Dash walking in a pink background. Then Dash climbs a staircase. Dash trips when he reaches the top of the stairs, but gets up, pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks through them. He looks through it and sees Dot. After that, a character appears in the PBS Kids logo to promote the upcoming show. Adventures from the Book of Virtues (until 2000), Dragon Tales'' (until 2000), Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (until 2000)', ''Jay Jay the Jet Plane ''(Early), Clifford the Big Red Dog (Early), The Puzzle Place ''(until 2000), and Reading Rainbow'' (until 2000)'''' use this ident. The background shows three kinds of circles coming from the logo: light blue ones, pink ones, and light blue ones floating from the logo. TV Schedule Idents here are list of them The first schedule ident is consisting of a pinball machine. Dash pulls the handle, and the pinball flings upwards and goes through various Pinball obstacles,and the ball lands on top of the the center of the circle which opens the screen and show title and shadows in. The main character is shown in the circle. Arthur (Arthur is in the circle), The Berenstain Bears and Seven Little Monsters (Mama Bear and Three), The Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear), Between the Lions (Lionel), Postcards from Buster (Buster Baxter), Reading Rainbow (LeVar Burton), Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa), Zoboomafoo (Zoboo), and ZOOM (Caroline) use this. Liberty's Kids (Sarah James and Henri), Wishbone (Wishbone), and Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Plato) also used this when the program aired. TRIVIA *Right after clips of the show are shown, There is a smiling face. Screenshot_2016-06-28-19-54-43.png|Adventures From the Book of Virtues (2000) Screenshot_2016-07-04-07-59-46.png|Arthur (2002, 39) Screenshot_2016-07-05-09-20-30.png|Berenstain Bears (2004, 39) Screenshot 2016-06-29-17-39-13.png|Berenstain Bears and Seven Little Monsters (2003) (1) Screenshot 2016-06-29-17-40-12.png|Berenstain Bears and Seven Little Monsters (2003) (2) Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-31-11.png|Between the Lions (2004, 39) Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-30-12.png|Liberty's Kids (2002, 39) Screenshot 2016-06-04-17-34-16.png|Sagwa (2004, GPB) Screenshot 2016-07-09-09-36-35.png|Zoboomafoo (2004 WFWA) Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-43-33.png|ZOOM! (2004 GPB) The second schedule one is two cars race. A set of double doors with the PBS Kids logo opens and shows what's coming up next. Then the doors close from the back and the camera views zooms out and a green circle with the show title appears. Once again the main character is shown in the circle. Clifford (Clifford and Puppy Clifford), Cyberchase (Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit), Dragon Tales (Ord), Wimzie's House (Wimzie), George Shrinks (George), Seven Little Monsters (Three), Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Jay Jay), It's a Big Big World (Snook), Sesame Street (Elmo) and Kratts' Creatures (Martin and Chris Kratt) used this bumper. TRIVIA *Right before clips of the shows intros are shown, there is a PBS Kids Logo Screenshot_2016-06-04-17-35-33.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog (2004, GPB) Screenshot 2016-07-16-21-02-53.png|Clifford's Puppy Days (2004 WBGU) Screenshot 2016-07-16-21-58-47.png|Cyberchase (2005 WFWA 39 Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-03-26.png|Dragon Tales (2004 GPB) Screenshot_2016-07-25-23-58-27.png|George Shrinks (2004 WFWA 39) Screenshot 2016-05-03-21-54-42.png|It's a Big Big World (2006 WFWA 39) Screenshot 2016-07-12-19-40-03.png|Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2005 WBGU) Screenshot 2016-06-18-21-50-29.png|Sesame Street (2004 GPB) The final ident is jack-in-the-box. Dot turns the crank until the background rectangle slides all the way off and shows what's coming up next. Then she turns the crank again and a clown comes out. Instead of Pop Goes the Weasel the PBS Kids theme is heard and a child is heard saying lollipop. The clown is holding a sign with a green circle (which is in the shape of the stated lollipop). As always of course the green circle has the main character in it. This one does not have the program title. Barney & Friends (Barney), Boohbah (Zumbah), The Berenstein Bears (Sister Bear), Bob the Builder (Bob), Caillou (Caillou), Jakers! (Piggley), Mister Rogers (Fred Rogers), Thomas and Friends (Thomas), Teletubbies (Po), and Anne of Green Gables (Anne) used this ident. TRIVIA *At the start, Dot says its a jack in a box. *The Thomas jack in the box does not have any actual description. *The Animalia jack in the box only aired on WKNO. Screenshot_2016-07-18-09-32-42.png|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2004 WBGU) Screenshot 2016-05-04-17-13-39.png|Barney (2006 WNED) Screenshot_2016-07-20-09-35-02.png|Bob the Builder (2005 WFWA 39) Screenshot 2016-06-04-21-44-35.png|Boohbah (2004 GPB) Screenshot 2016-07-21-09-35-02.png|Caillou (2004 WFWA 39) Screenshot_2016-07-23-17-27-26.png|Jakers! (2005 WBGU) Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-12-27.png|Mr. Roger's Neighborhood (2004 GPB) Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-08-53.png|Teletubbies (2004 GPB) In the Bookworm Bunch schedule block either Dash or Dot presses a button. The machine hand grabs a book and drops in the TV machine and content from the upcoming show appears. Then it opens the book to see the green circle with the show title and the main character. Corduroy (Corduroy), Timothy Goes to School (Timothy), Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (Marvin), Elliot Moose (Elliot Moose), Seven Little Monsters (Five), and George Shrinks (George). Then the title of the block appears. TRIVIA There is two differeant versions of each schedule, one version has a small screen with the shows clips, one has a large screen for the shows clips. Screenshot_2016-06-21-22-10-31.png|Elliot Moose (WNET 13) Screenshot 2016-06-21-22-12-00.png|Timothy Goes to School (2000 WNET 13) Screenshot 2016-06-21-22-09-47.png|Seven Little Monsters (2000 WNET 13) Screenshot 2016-06-21-22-15-59.png|George Shrinks (2003 WFWA 39) Screenshot_2016-07-26-09-26-47.png|Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2003 WFWA 39) Generally the pinball table ident is directed to older children viewers the jack-in-the-box for younger viewers and the car race is for in between ages. Some stations don't show these idents. In another, Miss Lori and Hooper knows what's coming up next on PBS Kids. Some staitions use the schedules or idents as station idents. For example: WCET Category:Pbs Category:PBS Kids shows